


What's My Name?

by thedxrkersideoftheworld1



Series: What is it? | HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character's added as they become more included., F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry's really Violetta, James Potter Lives, James is a good parent, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Post-Marauders' Era, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnation, The Golden Trio Era, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), and she's obsessed with Vikings and other Ancient Civilizations, and won't stop until she finds them all, or they at least try lol..., so are Sirius and Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedxrkersideoftheworld1/pseuds/thedxrkersideoftheworld1
Summary: HP&PS - "I'm sorry, Madame, did you say something? I mean, something important?" After Voldemort's first fall on the Halloween of '81, James Potter and his brothers attempt to successfully raise his daughter, Violetta, the best they can. Since her mother died, Violetta has had people trying to control every aspect of her life, and infuriates various people as she takes back the gear-stick and tells them where to put it.Book 1 of the 'What is it?' seriesthedxrkersideoftheworld1





	What's My Name?

Just so that I can post this, so it won't be automatically deleted.


End file.
